All in a Nights Work
by CrazyGamerGirl
Summary: A tale of a group just trying to survive. They fight for themselves just as much as they fight for the revenge of their fallen friends. This story follows Jessica Kennedy and her friends as they fight to stop Umbrella. Through peaks and valleys life goes on. Will be more horror in later chapters.


Jessica Kennedy ran as fast as she could through the Umbrella facility hallways. She looked back at the woman who was running shortly behind her. Claire Redfield smirked a little and fired a few shots behind her. They both knew that Chris and Leon would be overly mad at them. They were both told to specifically stay back and not do anything regretful. This was certanly something that could prove to be regretful. The Umbrella Corporation was very dangerous and would have no problem killing them or using this as test subjects. Jessica turned a sharp right with Claire and looked behind her again, and much to her surprise no gaurds were chasing them. She slowly opened the doors to the holding cells. The first thing she heard was the sound of Carlos Oliveira's voice. "Jessica is that you? You have these people going nuts!" The girls both stepped forward and smiled. "Thank god you're ok Carlos! I was so worried! Where's Spike at?" Carlos' smile slowly faded as he sighed. "They took him out of his cell about half an hour or so ago." Jessica felt her knees going weak as she looked down. Spike had been her boyfriend for about a year now. He would take a bullet for her if he had to. He was also very protective over her when it came to someone hunting her down. She had never seen him quite like he was now. Always paranoid and worried about something going wrong or someone ratting them out. Jessica was paranoid too but not to the extents of his paranoia. Soon she felt reassuring hands on her back. While she was in her own little world Claire had already opened Carlos' cell door. "We'll find him little sister i promise. He's a strong guy and they don't stand a chance." She nodded and turned towards the door. She was greeted by about ten Umbrella goons when she opened the door. Suddenly they all flew towards the wall. The impact of the hit shattered most of their bones, and the few survivors were quickly taken care of. The three checked thier ammo and automatically knew that they'd have to be very careful. With such low ammo and Jessica's powers being unstable they had to lay low. Jessica knew what their only option was and smiled a little. "You guys didn't suddenly become claustrophobic on me did you?" Carlos looked up and sighed heavily. "So who am i helping up first?"

Minutes later the trio was was crawling through the air vents of the facility. Jessica was leading with Carlos behind them. Umbrella had apparently thought that they had left because the alarms were now off. Every opening they passed without seeing Spike was making Jessica get more and more anxious. Just then they heard a scream that made the hair on the back of Jessica's neck stand up. It was the sound that most people made when they had been bitten. Jessica hurried ahead and peaked into the opening. It seemed like they were testing the zombies using people. It took everything in the girl not to throw up. She slowly passed over it and took a deep breath. They had to shut this place down if it killed them. No one needed to be exposed to this. Upon reaching the next opening Jessica heard a very familar voice. "Come on Jess.. I know you aren't really gone. Jessica smiled and opened the vent. "Have no fear your amazing girlfriend is here!"

Spike's eyes went wide before he quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Jessica! I thought you'd never show up!" Jessica wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but was quickly quieted by Claire. Jessica looked around the gloomy cell and then at Carlos. "You know this place a lot better than i do. Will those vents lead us back near the truck?" Carlos looked at them and then looked up. "Not quite close but in running distance. Maybe a half a mile or so." Jessica nodded and looked at Spike and Claire then back at Carlos. "Do we have any better options?" Carlos sighed a little bit and shook his head. "Not that's fast and simple. Not even another way for us to all go together." Jessica sighed and nodded her head. "Alright it's final. We go through the vents." Carlos smiled and crouched down a little bit. "Ladies first."

Minutes later the group was almost exactly where they started. Luckily the screaming had stopped but the silence wasn't quite welcoming. Jessica led the group with Spike covering the rear. She heard somone talking and quickly crawled towards the voice. "... Do you really think they're gone man? That Kennedy girl has to be amazingly strong... all those gaurds had like smashed bones." Jessica looked down and seen two rarher nerdy guys in a break room. She was surprised that people actually found her to be scary. Then again anyone would find a girl who could do the things she could scary. Jessica was brought out of her thoughts when the vent had disappeared from under her. All of a sudden Jessica was on the floor and the men were hollering. The both of them ran out of the break room, and Jessica jumped back into the air duct. She looked back at the team and whispered. "What do we do now?!" Carlos looked at her and knew she was scared. "Crawl as fast as your body lets you." Jessica noddded and got back into a position to crawl. "Remember Jessica, I have your back no matter what is waiting for us." The team scurried as fast as they could. About ten minutes later they heard a huge boom. They all froze in their places. "W-w-what was that..?" Claire swallowed and kept her eyes in front of her. "Hurry! They're starting to throw grenades up here to get us out!" Jessica started to panic and crawled quickly through the vents. "Carlos are we close to the end?" Carlos looked as far ahead of him as he could. "Yes! At the fork up ahead of us turn left and prepare to roll. Be careful and don't hurt yourself." Jessica nodded and did as she was told.

Soon all the team was leaning against the facility and readying themselves. "Listen up. The car is just over that hill over there ok? On my mark we run like we've never ran before. Our lives depend on this." Claire stated as she got in a running position. Spike stayed slightly behind Jessica just in case things went bad. They watched the spot light start to turn the other way and took a deep breath. "GO!" Right after the words left Claire's mouth they all started running as fast as they were able to. They had to take a small detour due to the light coming towards them. Soon they seen the truck right where it had been left. In the front seat was Jessica's friend Promethus, whom she had known for quite a while. Jessica made it to the truck first and climbed in the back seat.

Soon they were on the highway going back towards the small town they were holed up in. Carlos and Spike had fallen asleep leaving the truck pretty quiet. Promethus looked into the rearview mirror at Jessica. "You know that Leon is going to kill us right?" Jessica nodded and smiled a little bit. "Oh i am quite aware of that. Well me at least, but he might let you live." He smiled a bit. "Are you kidding me? I'm the one who offered to drive you guys here!" Jessica let out a snort as they pulled into the driveway of the small house. "Here goes nothing." Jessica sighed as she opened the door.


End file.
